TMI reads TMI
by thatgirlinPajamas
Summary: So I know there's a lot of these but give it a chance anyway. Two girls sent on a secret mission by Raziel. They hold the key to the survival of the Nephilim of the NYC Institute, the only way to unravel the puzzle, sit through the torture of hearing their past all over again. R&R please?


**Um hiya guys. I know so many people do this but I had an awesome idea so I had to write it out. Sorry for the ocs but meh. So um yeah enjoy I hope and I don't own. *throws self off cliff***

The two girls wandered up the lonely dirt path that lead up to the towering Institute ahead of them.

"Cupcake! Hurry up! We can't miss them, Madame Dorothea said they would be here at 10:30 exactly and it's almost twenty past. Come on!"

The taller of the two hissed through her teeth and flicked her head to the side, her long auburn hair swishing and glinting in the light.

Hazel eyes stared back at her as the shorter one hurried and skipped ahead, the two books clutched in he arms wobbling dangerously.

"Careful! Raziel said don't let any harm come to them or we'll be struck down where we stand. Just oh by the Angel never mind."

The tall one glared at the happily skipping short girl and dashed up to the huge oak doors protecting the Institute.

"In the name of the Angel I ask entry to this place."

The shorter girl smiled wistfully and entered the enormous golden lobby area behind the doors.

"Cupcake."

The tall one drew out the syllables in a whiny voice and Cupcake simply turned and began walking backwards then smiled and shrugged. The tall girls eyes widened and her mouth flew open as Cupcake ran into a wall. A very solid, very human wall. Cupcake's wild chocolate hair whipped around as she spun, then froze as she met eyes with a blue eyed person.

"Hello, I'm Alec. How did you get in here?"

Alec's hand was moving ever so slowly towards his belt where Cupcake saw a sharply glinting seraph blade.

"Oh, right. Hi Alec. Um, I'm Spoonie. This is Cupcake and um we simply asked the door to open and it did."

Spoonie shrugged and smiled sheepishly, her hands gesturing wildly as she spoke. Alec's mouth hung open slightly and he blinked sleepily at the pair of girls. The two both stepped forwards in complete sync, then stopped and turned to face each other, before bursting out in wild laughter.

"Hiya Alec. So um where's the rest of the gang?"

Spoonie shot a what-did-you-do-that-for? look towards Cupcake and she froze, her hands flying up to her mouth as her eyes widening in fear. The books only just managed to stay trapped underneath Cupcake's arms and Alec looked at the girls suspiciously and frowned.

"How do you know about the others?"  
He glared at the pair when they made some odd expressions, seeming to have a conversation purely with facial expressions. Alec frowned deeper and coughed, startling them out of their 'conversation'.

"Ummmm,"

Spoonie stopped, then seemed to make up her mind and after one last glance at Cupcake,

"Erm well, your clearly not um, old enough to run a Institute. And um well you'd be bored if there was um, only a adult to train with, and um I know Magnus Bane?"

She was clearly lying and everyone knew it but Alec didn't press but shrugged and realised that both the girls had bags and Cupcake was clutching two books tightly to her chest.

"Ok. That's ok then."

Alec paused not sure how to continue, he didn't want to scare them but he was deeply curious about these two mysterious girls and their secrets. From behind a chaos of noise and cheering erupted from the doors and then stopped suddenly, a cocky, arrogant voice rang out in the suddenly silent lobby

"Well. Alec, why did you bring more mundanes in?"

Alec's eyes glazed over and he glared at his parabatai. Spoonie spun around and was suddenly less than two centimetres away from Jace's face, a shining blade in her hand.

"I am so much more than just a dumb mundane, Jace Herondale."

Jace's face was ashen and he dimly registered a clash of something hitting the marble floor when the Spoonie was ripped away from his face and she turned on Cupcake.

"Ok, now I'm officially weirded out, Alec, who are these girls and how did the tall one best Jace?"

Clary's melodic voice sounded from behind Jace and he suddenly snapped out of his little stunned day dream and whirled on Clary.

"She did not best me I let her win."

He hissed at the red headed girl, his hands clenching into fists and he sub-consciously lowered himself into a fighting crouch. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Clary glaring at him. He straightened and huffed, then turned and stalked out, Clary in tow.

"Well that was fun."

A silky smooth voice that seemed to come from everywhere caused the two girls to erupt into another round of giggles. They turned towards they door where light was streaming in, looking past a shocked Isabelle to smirk at the sparkly Warlock standing just on the edge of the entrance.

"Come in Magnus! Don't forget to wipe your feet!"

Alec called out from behind them. The two heard the sound of heavy boots hitting the marble and Alec flung himself into the Warlocks waiting arms. Spoonie smiled then gasped, seemingly teleporting to where the books lay after Cupcake had dropped them.

"Cupcake! Here! Now! Fix it!"

Spoonie's voice rose to a scream and she got up and paced frantically, glancing up to the sky and flinching as if fearing the Angel carvings engraved into the roof.

"Oh my goldfish, just a second."

Cupcake flew to where the books lay. She held her hands over them and lightly skimmed over the greeny yellow cover. She exhaled and smiled gratefully, then cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at the pacing girl.

"Hey, um Spoonie, was it? I don't mean to be rude or nothing but, when I came in,your eyes were green, like, unmistakably green. Now they're a sorta blacky-brown colour."

Spoonie stopped pacing and turned, her eyes flitting over the three people standing near the door. Alec and Magnus were still wrapped in each others arms and Isabelle stood stock still near the door to the elevator. It took her a second to realise that it was Isabelle who had spoken. Spoonie smiled coldly at the elegant woman and tossed her shiny hair aside from her face.

"Isabelle, I remember when I walked in you weren't here, now you are. Funny how the world works isn't it?"

She added a sarcastic grin and a little fake gasp to emphasise her point. Cupcake gathered the books and stood, the grabbed her bags in one hand and slinked towards Spoonie who was glaring at Isabelle. Cupcake elbowed her hard in the ribs and she jerked a little then turned towards Cupcake, boredom filling her eyes and facial expression.

"Yes Cupcake, I know. But she wasn't nice either. But at least she might make me some butter."

Cupcake grinned at Spoonie's random comment and elbowed her again, nodding her head in the vague direction of Alec and Magnus.

"Oh, right. Yeah, so um we're gonna be staying for a while so um-"

She faded off, hoping that at least one person wasn't a complete idiot.

"Come on then, I suppose I gotta show you to your rooms."

Isabelle sighed and stalked towards the golden elevator, pressing the button and making a strange head movement indicating the two girls should follow. The ride up was silent, and Isabelle flicked her hand in the direction of two rooms next to each other. Spoonie went into hers immediately, leaving Cupcake alone with Isabelle.

"Well go on then. There's your room. Go in."

Isabelle snapped at Cupcake and she shrank back under Isabelle's fierce glare. In a small voice she managed to apologise

"I'm sorry about Spoonie you know. She's not normally like this. Well, she is sarcastic but she at least isn't usually this rude. So yeah, um sorry about her."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and turned sharply around, walking briskly down the hallway.

"What ever!"

Those two words echoed down the seemingly endless hallway and Cupcake shivered before dashing into the room allocated to her and slamming the door.

**o.O.o**

The next morning Jace was in high spirits and began randomly bursting out in song during breakfast. Alec groaned and covered his ears with his hands, a dramatic gesture, as Jace's singing was actually quite lovely, except for the fact he kept singing the same part of the same song over and over again. By the Angel it was infuriating. Jace thought that the events of yesterday were purely a bad dream, fiction made up by his overly tired brain, when loud thunking sounds echoed down the staircase and a sleepy girl emerged, followed by a jumping girl laughing her head off for an unknown reason. Spoonie's auburn locks were a rats nest of knots and tangles and Jace smirked and spun around back to his cornflakes. Isabelle flounced into the kitchen and stopped short when she spotted Spoonie and Cupcake

"Morning everyoooooon-"

Spoonie began to greet the but was forced to stop when attacked by a huge yawn. Cupcake laughed again and bounced around the table to the counter where Alec was leaning casually against a wall with his hands still covering his ears. Cupcake tapped him in the shoulder and he reacted instantly, lashing out to where her face would of been. Spoonie and Cupcake both stood, looking very awake, and breathing heavily, across the opposite side to where Alec was leaning. Isabelle and Jace's eyes bugged out and they giggled simultaneously while turning away and walking slowly back down the hall where they came from.

"Oops, sorry. Well Cupcake, seems like we're not welcome here. Lets just go eat some of my lolly stash and then, we have to start it up."

Jace recovered from his state of shock first and he let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Start what up?"  
He yelled at the backs of the retreating girls. The sound of their laughter floated back into the kitchen, sounding haunting yet beautiful all at once.

"I suppose you'll have to find out!"

Came the ghostly reply. Isabelle and Alec both shook their heads at Jace and his angry posture and turned back to their food.

"Their hiding something, those girls, and I'm determined to find out what it is."

Alec began pacing slowly back and forth, his almost empty bowl of cornflakes balanced precariously on his fingertips. Jace frowned at his parabatai and flung himself out of the spinning chair he was perched on and stalked off down a dark hallway to the other side of the kitchen.

"I suppose that Magnus might be able to help. He seemed to know them."

Isabelle stared blankly at her own bowl of cornflakes and turned away from Alec, then got up and threw her half full bowl in the sink then flounced out, leaving Alec alone with his thoughts.

**o.O.o**

_Bang_.  
Startled out of the half sleep state he was in Alec flew out of bed and just had enough sense to throw on some faded black jeans and a sweater before rushing down to the lobby, wondering the whole time why anyone would sound the alarm during the day.

_Demons don't come out in the day._

Alec thought to himself as he hurried down the rickety steps they use when the elevator was too slow or stopped working. When he arrived there he stopped short, seeing only Jace and Magnus standing in the middle of the elaborately decorated room. He was too far to hear what they said but he saw them nodding and Jace run his fingers through his golden hair.

_He only does that when he's stressed. But then again who wouldn't be stressed, Jonathon is back._

Isabelle arrived then and Magnus grinned and made random gestures that Alec took as 'come closer'. He shuffled forwards and hung his head low, feeling ashamed that he was wearing only simple clothing in muted colours next to Magnus who looked like a unicorn threw up on him then decided that wasn't enough and threw him in a vat of dye as well.

"Ok gang, the girls want you to go to the library, I deeply suggest you go, and quickly."

Magnus' silky voice wrapped around Alec like a blanket and he lost himself in the sound. He didn't realise the tension building up before it was too late and his siblings exploded with anger.

"Why should we do anything those ridiculous girls say?"

"They've been nothing but rude since they came here."

"The auburn haired one is dreadful."

"Why do I even have to listen to you sparkles?"

Isabelle and Jace both spoke at once their voice merging together as they shouted their protests. Alec clapped a hand over both their mouths and glared daggers at both of them when they both automatically licked him.

_They are too much alike_

He thought grimly, sort of scared that they both did the same thing at the exact same time. Magnus sent a small smile in his direction and sauntered out of the oak doors which snapped shut with a clash.

"Let's just go up to the library and see what they want. It's not like we had anything else planned right?"

Alec glanced back and forth between Jace and Izzy, trying to guess their reactions, they both grumbled and looked severely pissed and muttered curses under their breath but obliged anyway, letting Alec shove them towards the rickety stairs.

**o.O.o**

When they arrived in the library, the three stopped frozen. All of the bookshelves had been pressed against the walls and giant leather couches, the ones that looked like you could sink into them and be lost forever, covered the extra floor space. A small wooden table sat in the middle, and two vibrant pink cups sat perched on the very edge of it. Taking up most of the room, how ever, was six books. All of them were spread out and the two cups were sat as far as possible away from them with out going off the table. Spread out on the huge couches, Alec realised with a start, were seven people.

Luke and Jocelyn sat close together, hands intertwined. Clary was lying back on a couch, her arms dangling over the sides, her tank top coming up a little, exposing a strip of stomach. Jace waltzed to her side and sat on her feet, his smile filled with love and adoration. Alec noted Simon sitting awkwardly on the edge of another couch, his face lighting up when he spotted Isabelle. Alec's deep blue eyes flitted across the two girls apparently hell bent on torturing the inhabitants of the Institute. Then he spotted Magnus, and grinned like a small child in a candy store and almost ran, trying to slow his pace, towards his Warlock. Magnus' cat eyes sparkled up at him and warm tan arms immediately snared his waist. Spoonie's eyes had turned from the vibrant blue they were at breakfast to a dangerously glinting, steely grey. She spoke and when he heard her voice it chilled Alec to the bone. She sounded ages old, and almost like she was there before language was invented, and long after it has died.

"We have gathered you all here for a reason. These books are essential to defeating Jonathon. They are about you, the past, and this one-"

She paused and ran her finger over the cover of a reddish colour book with a blond girl holding guns on it. The front cover described it as City of Heavenly Fire.

"The future."

She blinked and her eyes flashed to a goldish green, like Magnus'. Cupcake moved forwards and snatched a book off the table, one with a greeny yellow colour cover, a shirtless man with runes all over and the name City of Bones on the front.

"Ooh, can I use my Snortlepig voice?"

Spoonie's voice had returned to normal and she looked like she was going to start bouncing off the walls soon. Cupcake sighed and shook her head, barely containing her giggles. Spoonie seemed to deflate, like an old party balloon, then chirped up again within seconds.

"You're not reading first Spoonie."

Cupcake sternly turned towards where Alec and Magnus were sitting in each others arms. She leant over and handed the book to Magnus. He grabbed it and opened to the first page, suddenly producing a neon green, and sparkly, bookmark. He cleared his throat a few times and Spoonie pouted but leant forwards slightly to hear what was going on properly.

ok ok so um I don't know if it was good or what but oh well it's up now so like yeah. Hmm so review pretty please with Magnus on top? But anyway, so um what do you think of my mysterious ocs? Yep anyway do the usual review and the next chapter will hopefully be written by next weekend.


End file.
